PEYTONS SUPRISE
by ilovetreehill
Summary: ABOUT PEYTON AFTER SYPCHO DEREK ATTACKS BUT WITH A DIFFENT VIEW AND JAKE IS BACK FOR HER TO BE WITH AND BROOKE AND LUCAS IS TOGETHER.


_**PEYTON'S BIG SURPRISE!!**_

_**Lucas wakes up to peyton tossing back and forth in bed and shakes her a little bit, "peyton you alright Honey?" peyton looks at him and says ya i was just having a really bad dream.. oh you mean about what happened with psycho Derek Lucas asks?? ya i am scared holed me Lucas please Peyton asks.. OK honey Lucas says and as he wraps his arms around her and she falls back to sleep so does he.. Lucas wakes up with Peyton not in bed and looks at the clock it is 8:00 ugh he says i guess i better start getting ready for school too. so he crawls out of bed and heads to the bathroom and he hears a noise and it sounds like Peyton throwing up he opens the door, "hey you OK ??" ya Peyton says i am just not feeling good id dont know whats wrong i probably didn't get enough sleep or something!! as she remembers 3 weeks before when psycho Derek attacked her and raped her she begins to worry that she might be pregnant.. Lucas is saying Peyton Peyton Peyton and she looks at him and says sorry i was spacing off.. Lucas looks worried but decides t let it go, OK well i gotta get ready... half hour later they are off to school and run into Brooke, "hey honey and gives Lucas a kiss and Peyton a hug sorry i couldn't sleep with you last night i totally had some stuff to do but i am all yours today she says to Peyton" thanks Lucas for staying with her you can go do your guy stuff and me and her are gonna go get some breakfast before hitting school. OK honey he says love you and then gives Peyton a hug Jake will be back soon you gotta reamember that., i know Peyton says.. well alright I'm gonna go and leave you girls to it Lucas says waving as he walks away.. now that he is gone says Peyton i gotta tell you something i think i am pregnant and i don't know what to do as she starts crying.. Brooke hugs her well lets go to the doctors and find out alright hun, alright says Peyton,, a little bit later the walk in to the womens clinic ... can i help you? says the receptionist, ya my friend needs to see the doctor she needs to get a few tests Brooke says hoping that she wont want to know more about it. OK well ill tell the doctor.. thanks Brooke says and she goes and sits by Peyton and holds her hand. it will be OK if you are then we will figure it out. Peyton they here the Doctor say a Little bit later OK come on Hun lets go.. well hi Peyton and how are you doing today? says the doctor well i think i might be pregnant and wanted to get tested OK well ill take some blood and then we will go from there says the doctor.. "ill go get the nurse"**__**a nurse comes in a couple minutes later well alright this wont hurt at all as she takes some blood! as Peyton looks away and Brooke holds her hand alright I'm done know sit tight the doctor will be here in a minute when with the results.. as they sit there waiting Peyton starts crying again its alright Brooke says i am here and Jake is coming back so is gonna be alright i know you have missed him when i called him he said he got full custody and could come back to town to stay so you can be with him again for as long as you want "knock knock" the doctor comes in OK well lets see what it says OK says they doctor it says you are pregnant. hearing that Peyton starts balling and the doctor ask Brooke what is wrong.. Brooke replies well about a month ago she was raped and she doesn't know what to do. the doctor looks concerned well you do know you have alot of options right first off we can listen to the heart beat lay back for me he says as he pulls out a Little thing and puts some gel on it and puts it on her stomach they hear the heart beat. well OK he starts talking you can get a abortion or you could keep it or you could even put it up for adoption what do you think you wanna do says they doctor., well Peyton says with tears in her eyes i don't know i am gonna have to think about it, well alright when you know just come back and it looks like you got some great support so maybe talk to her about it says the doctor and then he leaves. well Peyton what do you wanna do? Brooke asks, well i don't know Brooke cuz if i keep it wont it just be a bad memory of what happened and if i don't then it will haunt me forever i don't know what to do. OK hun well lets go relax and ill let you think about it OK, OK Peyton says and they leave. a Little bit later they get to Karen's cafe to get some comfort food and sit down at a booth as Haily comes over hey guys whats going on as she see Peyton's puffy eyes and says omg what is it and hugs Peyton.? Peyton tells her don't tell anybody but i am pregnant and i don't know what i am going to do, Haily hugs her so tight omg i am so sorry is there anything i can help with?? if you wanna sit here you can but right now i don't know what could help besides some fattening food to take the pain away Peyton looks up at Haily. well alright ill get you some food what do you guys want?? "Brooke says ill have a burger and fries" Peyton says ya that and a big cup of root beer float" Haily smiles a alright hun it ill be right back, a couple minutes later she brings out the food and a big root bear float and sits down next to her.. as she rubs her back gently she talks to her. later on well alright Brooke get her home with you and let her take a nap so she can relax and think and when i get off ill come over and check up on her . alright see you later.. as they walk down the street going toward Brooke's house with Rachel she says well Rachel should be at school still so we wont have her running around till later you can sleep on the couch OK hun!! when they get to the house they get inside and Peyton goes to lay down and realizes omg i gotta throw up as she starts running to the bathroom Brooke follows just to catch her bent over throwing up and holds her hair and rubs her back, you alright hun?? ya Peyton says you just some morning sickness, alright as she stands back up, all the sudden the phone starts ringing Brooke grabs it. hello " hello says a voice at the other end" this is Jake i was just calling cuz i just got into town and wanted to see Peyton is she there?? ya Brooke says just stop by Rachel's and it can be a surprise, alright says Jake bye. Brooke hangs up hey Peyton i got a Little surprise that will cheer you up so brush your teeth and ill get you a new shirt, a couple minutes later Peyton was changed and all cleaned up, so what is this surprise you mentioned?? well you gotta wait tell it gets here knock knock omg its here Brooke says come on come on as they get to the door she opens it and in walks Jake. omg Peyton says and runs and hugs him i have missed you so much as they kiss me too baby Jake says, then he looks at her eyes and asks what is wrong though it looks like you have been crying! well i jut found out i am pregnant omg Jake says what are you gonna do hun?? Brooke says not to interrupt but ill let you to have some alone time and go catch up with Lucas alright ill meet you guys back here in a Little bit alright, i love you Peyton see you in a Little bye Jake as she closes the door. Peyton pulls Jake over to the couch well she says i don't i think even though it will be really hard i think i am gonna keep it i cant kill a baby i know it isn't in its full form but i just can do it as scared as i am but knowing you will be here with me makes it a Little better!! what do you think?? well i think it will be great then Jennie can have a Little brother or sister since i plan on making you my wife someday " i love you so much and i have missed you so much" Jake says!! so do i as they began to kiss and then the start rubbing each other and caressing each other and she gets on top of him and begins to take his shirt off and he takes hers off, oh Peyton i have missed you so much, i know i cant believe it has been so long since i could hold you in my arms i love you so much thank you for coming back to be with me and help me through this!! of course Peyton i would never just let you be here to deal with it ourself as they start to kiss again and he starts to take of her bra. oh my says a voice they look up and they see Rachel, "i am so sorry you guys i didn't know you were well you know" as she walk back outside they jump up and get there shirts on real fast and go outside, sorry Rachel we didn't mean to "oh no its OK i understand" she interrupts well OK i guess ill call Brooke and tell her to meet us at the park so i can tell her then news says Peyton!! "wait" says Rachel what news?? Peyton looks at her well i am pregnant and i decided to keep it Jake well be here for me so it wont be so bad i hope as her eyes water up again "oh my gosh am i gonna be able to do this she says" looking at Jake he pulls her in to his chest and wraps his arms around her, yes baby everything is gonna be OK i will be here every step of the way and so is all your Friends you know that don't you?? "ya Peyton says' looking up and relaxing a little bit more "i know you just gotta keep on telling me OK" OK Jakes says as Brooke and Lucas come walking up the stairs Brooke see Peyton with tears again and runs over to her oh Hun whats wrong you alright?? ya Peyton says i decided i am gonna keep the baby! Jake and i will live together and he will help me says Peyton, " hey you Jake and Brooke can all stay here at this house" Rachel says there is enough room for everybody and with Brooke being here the last couple months Lucas has been around a ton anyways we could make one big party but without Peyton drinking!! sorry but no pregnant people can drink, Peyton smiles a Little well i guess that would work at least tell we Dave up enough for our own place which might take a while, what do you think Jake?? Peyton asks ya sounds great Jake says well alright then its a plan. **_

_**the next day**_

_**Jake and Peyton go to the doctors so she can tell the doctor what she wants to do. Peyton the doctor calls, her and Jake get up and go into the room and sit down. well says the doctor have you figured out what you wanna do?? Peyton looks at him and says yes i have decided to keep it!! OK well thats good says the doctor so i will do all the test and everything on you know so we can get started on it, he gets up and says undress and Put this rob on and ill be back in a couple minutes!! alright says Peyton. a few minutes later the doctor is back OK Peyton lay back and put your feet on the stir ups he checks her uterus and swabs it OK well you wanna hear the heart beat again he asks?? sure Peyton says, he grabs what he needs puts the jell on it and puts it on her belly " thump thump thump" goes the heart Jake comes close to her and smiles its great isn't it s he kisses her for head, ya Peyton says. well alright the doctor says that it get dressed and if i find anything UN normal ill call you have a good day bye 'the doctor leaves' a Little bit later Peyton and Jake are back at there new house ready to go to sleep...**_

this is my first story so read it and tell me what you think with the review if you like it ill write more or if oyu have suggestions that would be great too. thanks


End file.
